The revelation
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: Here is the story I wrote for December 3rd, 2014 in SpoirDio's amazing Niles/CC Advent Calendar. Niles has to go away from New York for a while, very close to the Holidays, and it makes some surprising things come to surface.


I must thank the Guest who was nice enough to read the un-finished version I've posted earlier, by mistake, and leave me a review about how different this story was from the one I posted in the calendar. You saved me from shame!

**The revelation**

**By AllTheSnakes**

Niles always thought he had stayed with the Sheffields because the family needed him.

He had never realized that _he_ needed the family.

And, for _the family_, he meant all the people related to the household with whom he shared his life.

It seemed he had learned to love all of them through the years.

Even the most stubborn, difficult, self-centered and witch-y ones.

_Uhmpf._

Maybe it was time to admit it.

**ncncncncncncnc**

The butler entered the taxi in the airport in a hurry, already giving the address to the driver.

Just when the car went in motion he was able to relax and let the feeling that he was finally getting home soak in.

He looked through the window to the early morning: it was a typical freezing December morning in New York, with the snowy streets already filled with lights and Christmas decorations.

There were some people, too: many of them were venturing outside the heated buildings in order to buy gifts, besides the ones who were just starting their working day, and the ones who were finishing a late night.

Niles looked at his watch: 6am.

The city that never sleeps was stirring in a moment of rare slower motion, and he felt like there would never be a better time to have the path clear and reach the house the quickest he could.

Niles sighed, thinking of the last days, how they had got him far from where his heart wanted to be, and changed his way of seeing his own life.

**ncncncncncncnc**

It started with the phone call from a cousin, telling him about the passing of a distant relative by Niles' father side, and the need to have Niles' signature to permit people to get over some bureaucracy without having to pay a good part of the heritance to lawyers.

It seemed he had to go to London, because things had headlines, and this one was the next day, and the family was so desperate they would pay all the expenses he had.

Niles agreed on going, and had, in fact, to suppress some eagerness at being offered a free trip to England. Besides, he would be helping his family, there was the possibility of some financial gain, and it would be great to get rid of his yearly holiday guilt over not spending Christmas with his British family.

After his parents had died, a good while ago, Niles felt less and less inclined to spend time with a family he rarely saw. When he compared his connection with them to the one he had developed with the Sheffields, it seemed an absurd notion choosing not to stay in New York: how could he not be present when Maxwell and his children followed Miss Fine on some Jewish tradition, cheered over gifts and ate until they couldn't stand it anymore?

And, especially: how could he not be present to see Miss Babcock disguise her repulse for all the joy around her and made the greatest of efforts to sound glad she had been invited to the family festivities?

She was a loner, Niles knew, and in the same way he was – both of them had chosen the Sheffields, to some extent, as their family and, even if sometimes it felt like they were not in the same vibe, they belonged there.

It made Niles think of lots of occasions when he had got closer to the witch, tried to include her in what was going on and express they were together in this: a prank, a zinger, a practical joke, a funny gift – his repertoire was huge, and he didn't spare efforts when that woman was in question.

So, year after year, Niles made up excuses and messed with dates, or just plain lied to the people in England, in order to explain why he could not be with them again. And, every time, the guilt diminished when he saw the smiles on the Sheffields and Fines faces, and vanished completely as soon as he exchanged some words with Babcock.

They were worth the lies and excuses.

So, a situation like that forced trip was rare, and Niles intended to make the best of it.

With the thought in mind, and knowing he had to act quickly if he was to make sure he would arrive in time to help, he had called the airport to buy his tickets as soon as he hung up on his cousin. The only plane with available seats was taking flight at 6pm, and it was already 3 in the afternoon.

Niles decided, in an impulse, to make reservations for just one ticket – he pondered there was no reason to have a date to be back. He could seize the opportunity to stay in England for a while, once he had to go.

He ran to his room to prepare his bag, already planning his leaving and how he would break the news, once Miss Fine was somewhere with Val, Mister Sheffield and Miss Babcock were at the theater, and the children were at school.

Niles decided to leave a written message explaining he had a family emergence and had to catch a plane as soon as possible, promising to call when he reached London, and apologizing for any inconvenience he must be causing.

He was not exactly repentant, but he was going away without speaking to any of them, what was already very daring. He could simply call the theater, but the last thing he needed was Mister Sheffield's hesitance and last moment appeals for Niles to think over and stay, or worse – Miss Babcock taking the phone and, just with the power of her voice and demands, making Niles regret the harsh decision of staying some days away from her.

He shook his head at the foolishness that would take him when that woman was involved, and started the message with the apologies, to somewhat appease his boss.

Following, Niles reminded Miss Fine that he would not be there to cook for her family, in case someone decided to visit, and stated he didn't want anyone to starve in his absence, but was against experiments conducted in his kitchen.

Then, he pondered over leaving some words for Miss Babcock.

Niles wished he had something to tell her. Not any thing, but something special that would compensate the lack of a proper farewell.

His intention was to leave her a zinger that made sure she knew that, even if he had no idea when he would be back, he certainly would, and they would spend their Holidays together, as always.

He had developed an enormous soft spot for the witch, and it showed in situations like this – he felt like he owned her an explanation; as if they had some kind of connection that obliged them to share any relevant news from each others lives.

Niles sighed at such a stupid feeling.

Why would Babcock be interested in his absence, if not to be sure she would be free of the pestering butler for some days? She would surely be happy to be able to do her two favorite things (work as a dog and throw herself shamelessly at her business partner) without any fear of being exposed by his zingers.

Niles' note ended up abruptly. He hoped it didn't sound cold. He just didn't know how to end it.

In a way, it was lacking the special touch that his relationship with Miss Babcock asked for, but he didn't have the time nor the guts to do it.

**ncncncncncnc**

After a peaceful trip, Niles called the mansion from his hotel as soon as the different time zones permitted him to reach someone without waking up all the household. Miss Fine got the phone, and it took some time to stop her from berating him over the scare he has given everybody when he disappeared like that, but Niles managed to explain the situation.

(He almost asked, jokingly, if Miss Babcock had manifested any worry about him, but was too tired and unsure to do anything like that.)

At the nanny's question of when he would be back, even if he still hadn't talked to his relatives about it, Niles stayed on the safe side and told her he didn't know, because things were very complicated.

In fact, he couldn't have been more right.

His presence in England showed to be much needed for different reasons from what everybody had thought: his signature was not enough for the whole thing to get settled, a lot of conditions were imposed by the lawyers, and part of his family decided to ask for his help to guide them through what seemed a mix of bloodsucking attorneys and disturbed relatives.

It seemed Niles was the logical choice to act as the diplomatic link among the people involved, being him the guy who had gone to Oxford, the older cousin from abroad, and the well spoken gentleman.

Suddenly, what had been intended as a free trip that would last as long as he wished to, turned out to be an emotional test that reached the seven day mark without an easy solution at sight.

And then, it advanced to thirteen increasingly unbearable days.

There was nothing wrong with his family or the tasks they had decided Niles would be able to accomplish for them. In fact, he was honored by their choice, was being listened to and respected, had visited a lot of relatives he didn't even know existed and listened to great stories about his childhood.

In any other moment of his life, that would be the perfect vacation.

However, thirteen days after his arrival, when people asked him to stay with them at least until Christmas, he had to hide what was certainly the beginning of an anxiety attack.

He tried to dodge the question, laughing it off, and every relative started pointing to him that, in fact, he should take the idea seriously, not just about staying for Christmas, but about staying in England definitively. They told him about the plans they had been discussing: with the heritance thing settled, part of the family could open their own business, and why not a restaurant for him to run, once he had proved to be such a smart man?

Besides that, all of his family was in England, and it was not fair he lived far from them – no one should live so detached from his own blood.

Niles didn't know what to say to that.

It was all very logical.

But nothing could feel more wrong.

He asked for some time to think and went to his hotel, that night, deep in thought, making a honest effort to assess his feelings and understand why he was so disturbed.

He felt a pain almost physical at the thought of leaving New York and coming to live in England.

At each passing day in London, he had been missing his life more and more.

His day to day routines – including the ones he used to say he hated, like cleaning the house and serving Babcock.

His habits – including the pranks and sarcastic remarks he threw at Babcock.

The people with whom he shared things – including, of course, his nemesis.

The only family he really loved, nowadays, was across the ocean, and there was an empty space in his heart that hurt terribly, because of that.

Niles opened the door of his hotel room, entered, switched on the lights, locked the door behind him and turned.

He looked at the place and it hit him.

All he wanted was to be in the Sheffield mansion, after a fulfilling day of small chores and funny adventures, and in hopes of seeing CC Babcock before she went home.

Here, far from her, there was no hope. He would never be able to be with her, even if it was just to tell her that it was raining and maybe she should stay, because her broom could attract lightning.

He sat on the bed, wondering since when he had lost the ability to see what was right in front of him: he had deluded himself with thoughts of having fun in his homeland, with being the honored relative who commanded the family and impressed everybody with his charms and wit.

It meant nothing at the end of the day, if he didn't know Mister Sheffield and his children were well served and taken care of.

It meant nothing if he didn't know what was the last confusion Miss Fine had managed to get into, and out of.

And, most of all, it meant nothing if he couldn't share the same space with Babcock, talk to her and listen to what she had to say to him.

Niles put his hands over his face: what was wrong with him? Was he so domesticated he missed the slavery as soon as he was given the chance to have a new life? Hadn't he said a million times how underestimated and unrecognized he felt? Wasn't this his chance to be free and shine?

He looked at the phone.

He had called the mansion for the second time just three days ago, and it was Miss Fine who got it again. He was informed about a lot of the things going on in her family, she had told him about Mister Sheffield being concerned by the lasting of his trip, that the children had been whining over the house being a mess and the food not so great when it was not him cooking, and Niles felt some relief at knowing about the current affairs of his favorite people.

And then, the nanny mentioned Miss Babcock had been mixing empty eyes with furious yells and that everybody was freaking out because the woman had said she was in need of what she called _her daily dose of pesky butler_.

He suddenly felt desperate to be there, and it was almost impossible to ignore who was pulling him the most.

Of course, he missed Mister Sheffield, Miss Margareth, master Brighton, Miss Grace and Miss Fine, and was glad they seemed to be missing him, too. However, tonight, looking at the empty room he had been living for the last two weeks, and after being assaulted by a proposition that could change totally his life, all Niles could think of was the woman who most often assaulted his thoughts since he had arrived here – CC Babcock.

Even in new York, during the days, Niles was almost constantly thinking of her, and he always thought it was related to having his guard up, with some zinger always ready, or some prank in motion. He had, once or twice, kind of realized how desperate he got to have her attention, but dismissed the notion as soon as it made him think that maybe he kinda sorta liked her and wanted to impress her. It would be childish and dangerous to his self-steem.

However, here in London, his obsession for her became painfully obvious: when someone praised him, Niles wished Miss Babcock would have heard that, and even pondered on calling her to tell it; when he bickered playfully with some relatives, he wondered what would she say if she was there, if she would side with him or would prefer to tease him and get along with them.

Every formal clothed woman he saw reminded him of her; every shoulder long haired blonde he saw reminded him of her.

His brain was flooded with memories, his body with desire, longing, frustration, and a saddening missing feeling.

At the third day, Niles had already admitted he missed the family terribly, but that Miss Babcock had a special spot in his heart.

At the sixth day, he decided he would not call the penthouse just to hear her voice, even if the idea was coming disturbingly often to his mind.

At the eleventh day, he had to fight an urge to ask Miss Fine on the phone to tell Miss Babcock he missed his daily dose of witchery, too.

At the thirteenth day – the one when his family told him he should stay –, he had to fight a knot in his throat and some bizarre hyperventilating at the thought of not seeing his witch in a daily basis.

At the fourteenth day, Niles told his family that Mister Sheffield had called and needed him back urgently (what was a half-lie), and that he was not breaking an association that had been successful for so many years (what was true, but not just about Maxwell).

Luckily, things solved themselves the next day, Niles half-heartedly accepted a parting dinner and ran to the airport as soon as it was decent to leave, to take the first fly back home.

**ncncncncncncnc**

The result was that, when the taxi stopped in front of the Sheffield mansion, it was 6:30 am.

Niles paid the driver, took his bag and went to the front door with a giddy step.

He never thought he would be so happy to be back.

He never thought he would feel that joy at the thought of surprising the family in the morning, the scent of waffles through the house.

He never thought he would feel this elated at knowing it was Friday, and that maybe he had a reason to call the penthouse and ask Miss Babcock if she would make an exception and come to her daily activities in time, once he was back and needed to know how many tons of food were needed for breakfast.

Niles opened the front door and entered, cautiously. He didn't intend on waking anyone.

Not resisting the curiosity, he went straight to the kitchen to see if it was still there.

To his satisfaction, it seemed this time people didn't even dare to try cooking anything: he couldn't see any signs of explosions or extinguished fires.

(Miss Fine had told him they hired a person to wash the dishes and clean the basics, and that the food had been all ordered, but he had to see it with his own eyes.)

Niles made sure he had the ingredients to a healthy breakfast, and then decided to go to his room, in order to leave his bag and shower. In his way there, he permitted himself to check for dust and crooked paintings, delighting in the details of the place he really called home.

Just being here was already soothing, but in less than two hours he would be able to see everybody again, especially his witch, and the missing that has been making his heart hurt would disappear.

Niles tested the handle of his door, and was surprised it was not locked, as he had left it.

(He started doing it every time he would be absent of the house, even if just for some hours, since that episode when Miss Fine thought he was a killer and entered his room without his authorization, messing with his clothes and being too close to things he kept very well hidden for his own comfort.)

Smiling at himself and shaking his head in resignation, once he was eager to be back not _even if_ those things happened, but _because_ they did, he turned the handle and started opening the door.

He saw there was some light in the room.

Opening the door a bit more, Niles saw his nightstand light was on.

It was illuminating a form on his bed.

A female body, clad in red silk pajamas.

He would have recognized that figure anywhere, but the blond hair spread on his pillow and the perfume that reached his nostrils left no doubt who was occupying his bed.

Niles entered and closed the door behind him with the utmost care.

He put his bag on the floor and walked slowly to the bed, with his heart soaring and warmth spreading on his chest.

The woman who swore every day that she hated him was there, sleeping in his bed, as if she had needed to be in his place of the house.

As if she had missed him.

Niles stayed looking at CC Babcock.

He didn't know what to do.

He stayed there, looking at her and trying to memorize every detail of the image before him.

It was a fantasy he had many, many times: that he would enter his room to find her there, waiting for him. In the fantasy, they would kiss, she would tell him how her day had been and ask about his, they would laugh over something related to the family, or share their opinions on other people.

Sometimes things got heated and they would have passionate sex; sometimes they would cuddle.

They would always exchange words of devotion.

Niles often felt ashamed of those fantasies: it seemed terribly undignified to think erotically of Miss Babcock, letting himself be taken by thoughts so lustful he didn't know how he was able to look at her in the eye every day.

But he felt even worse about the fact he thought of her as an emotional partner – one that would be happy to share her life with him, and would be comfortable accepting tenderness and giving it back. The idea that he could be emotionally attached to a person who made sure everyday to express how she despised people in general, him especially, put Niles in a dead-end.

However, now she was here and had, for some reason, decided to sleep in his room while he had been in what felt like the longest trip ever.

It was frightening how he had been missing her, and how happy it made him to have some hope that she had been feeling the same.

He had tried to deny, for years, how similar they were, how connected he felt to her, how comforted he felt when they agreed on something.

How attracted to her he was.

He always thought it was about _his_ feelings. He never considered she would reciprocate anything.

But she was here, sleeping on his bed.

Why?

Did she miss him that much? Did she want to feel his scent? Did she want to touch his things and feel him closer, once she was so similar to him she would never ask people for the number of his hotel room and call just to hear his voice?

Even if it was meant to be a prank, with her messing with his head for unlocking and entering his room, she didn't need to sleep there to do it. She could just enter, threw things around and get out. She didn't know he was coming back tonight.

Even if she was just thinking of what to do to pester him and fell asleep, why would she lay on his bed, in the first place? Why touch anything that was his?

Niles walked closer to the bed and sat by the edge, in front of her sleeping form.

She was on the covers, what meant she didn't intend to mess with anything.

She didn't want to be discovered.

She was laying on her right side, her arms hugging one of his pillows.

He gulped down the emotion.

He had to get out of there.

Suddenly, Niles had an idea: what if he discovered which was the room she should be, went there, laid down and slept?

It would be funny when she arrived, thinking she was the genius of discretion, and found him.

She would have to give him some answers.

Yes, that would be nice. Maybe she would call him crazy and expel him from her room, but still she would know he _knew_, and that would be enough for now.

Niles had his decision taken, and smiled to himself, looking at the blonde.

She was beautiful.

There was no need to hurry and leave.

When would he have the opportunity to look at her without fear of being caught?

He stayed staring at her face, seeing how sleep turned her into a peaceful beauty.

Maybe she was enjoying the scent of his things. Maybe it was the fact she was in his room, in a bed he had been in, what had a calming effect on her.

Niles was taken by a sudden urge to caress that face.

He shouldn't. She would wake.

What about just brushing her hair with his fingers?

Too dangerous.

But, again, when would he have the opportunity to get so close without having to sport a mocking or despising face?

Breathing deeply to get some control, Niles raised his hand and draw the line of her body with it, hovering above her hair, her neck, the silk pajamas that hugged her shoulders and hips…

…as he wished he could do.

Even at a distance, he could feel her heat, as he did every day.

He could feel her scent, as he made sure to be able to, every day.

His fingers flexed, and he knew he would not be able to get out without doing something foolish.

His hand went back, above legs, hips, back, shoulders, hair...

Hair. That was it. He could at least touch a lock. It would be enough. He would do it, and then he would be gone.

His hand descended slowly, and he inclined slightly forward.

Niles didn't know exactly what he was going to do. He just needed to be closer.

He breathed the scent of her hair and closed his eyes in pleasure.

He opened his eyes again and looked at her face.

Her forehead was so close to his lips…

Recognizing the wave of desire and used to the need of suppressing it, Niles straightened his back.

And it seemed he did it too quick, because the mattress shifted and it was enough to wake her.

Niles flinched and recoiled his hand hurriedly.

Miss Babcock saw him and her body stayed frozen for some moments, her eyes wide open and moving over him, as if deciding if he was real or not.

(Niles prayed she was not thinking of yelling, because it would wake everybody, and they would have too much to explain.)

Suddenly, she went in motion: got to sit in a lotus position, the pillow firmly placed against her chest as if shielding herself.

Her face was cool and collected, and she tried to smooth her hair.

(Without much success, what made Niles smile in endearment. He found it adorable when she insisted on looking classy in her worst moments.)

It seemed CC noticed his smile, because she raised a challenging brow at him.

Before he could ask what the problem was, she stated low and calmly, 'Look who decided to show his ugly face'.

Niles was surprised. He answered in a similar low voice, once it seemed they had agreed on keeping this between them, 'I know ancient people have some memory issues, so I'll inform you: I had a family emergency'.

'So I was told'.

'I suppose you didn't really think I was hiding here somewhere, then, and decided to show my _ugly face_ when it would be the perfect moment to catch you'.

There was silence.

CC kept looking straight into Niles' eyes.

He could see the gears moving inside her head, deciding how to answer to the fact that he had caught her in a compromising situation.

She looked at him up and down, and spoke, 'It was very rude of you to disappear like that'.

Niles blinked in confusion, 'What?'

She kept her cool demeanor, 'When I come to the mansion at night, after a hard day of work, I plan on having some tea and bantering with you before going home. It keeps me going, and you know that. However, that day I did just that, and had to listen to Nanny Fine blabbing about you going to England all of a sudden'.

The butler was open mouthed for some moments, trying to understand what she was telling him.

Her eyes were hard as if she was… annoyed.

So, while he had spent his time missing her, her feelings for him were related to the fact she needed her punching bag?

Niles closed his fists, looked away and decided to mask his disappointment with a sarcastic, 'Sorry for not following your schedule'.

'You didn't even spare a thought about leaving me a note'.

He looked back at her, 'I had a plane to catch'.

'You left messages to Maxwell and Nanny Fine'.

'I didn't have any time to think of something good to say to you'.

'You could have called and left something on my answering machine. It would not be the first time'.

'I didn't think it was necessary'.

'You were gone for two weeks, Niles. I was left here to deal alone with the zinger drought', her voice gained an offended inflection, 'How could you be so inconsiderate?'

Surprised by her insistence, he stuttered, 'I-I've called the mansion…'

'I don't live here'.

'I never thought you wanted to hear from me'.

'It's December, you went away without notice, and it was taking ages for you to come back'.

'I didn't think you would want to…'

'We spend the holidays bitterly together!'

Her voice had raised and trembled.

And then Niles had the revelation.

She was trying to tell him she had missed him.

The only way she could do it was being aloof and treat the situation as a personal offense, but what she was saying was that she had been thinking of him, expecting to receive a special treatment from him, and worried over the possibility of not being with him when the Holidays arrived.

Niles smiled at her, trying to get around the knot on his throat.

Before he could, she got into motion again: put the pillow on the bed and went quickly to the edge, to the side where he was.

CC pushed Niles' leg out of the way with her hand on his thigh.

And then she rested her hand on his shoulder in a totally unnecessary touch, pretending she needed support to get up.

He got up in tandem with her, what kept her hand in his shoulder.

She didn't take it away.

They were facing each other, their eyes locked.

She spoke in a whisper, 'I think you're too slow to understand how aggravating you are'.

Niles gave a step ahead and whispered back, 'I came back as soon as I could. Nothing would keep me apart from you…', he gulped down, '… for the holidays. It's tradition'.

CC nodded, understanding, and her palm pressed on his shoulder.

Niles inclined a bit into her direction.

The need of contact was almost painful.

'Well', she murmured, looking at his lips, 'It seems we're settled, then'.

'Yes?', he asked, and his eyes went to her lips.

Realizing what she had implied, CC let go of Niles in a hurry and walked around him, towards the door, 'What time is it?'

'Almost seven', he answered, turning to her.

She stopped before reaching the door and turned to him, 'I'm going to my room'.

Their eyes met.

Her resolution was shaken when she saw the expression on his face.

The longing.

The same she had for him.

CC closed her eyes and turned to the door, to take the knob.

'Wait', he asked.

She turned her face at him and tried to sound annoyed, 'What is it, now?'

Niles joined his fingertips in front of him, a telltale sign he was nervous, 'I planned on preparing breakfast to celebrate my coming back. It would be lovely if you could… join me'.

She was confused, 'Join you?'

'Yes', he nodded, his eyes looking around nervously, 'We could talk before the family arrived…', Niles breathed deeply and faced CC, 'Don't think you were the only one going through a drought'.

CC licked her lips to control her grin, 'Really, Niles? You want to chat with me? Were your relatives so boring that you have missed me?'

He relaxed, relieved she was teasing him, 'They could never compare to you, Babs'.

She smiled shyly at the sincere compliment.

He smiled back and softened his voice, 'No one could'.

Now she grinned openly. Her hand clutched firmly the doorknob, and she spoke with her voice full of mischief, 'Maybe it is for the better that I keep you occupied'.

'Why?', he asked, already feeling the thrill of the coming zinger.

'So you won't think obsessively over why I was here'.

Niles' jaw fell in shock – she had just assessed the subject directly?!

'It's good to have you back, Butler Boy', CC opened the door and looked at him, 'See you in fifteen?'

He nodded, still not able to form words.

'Good. I can barely wait to see which surprise you'll have for me this year'.

She winked at him and closed the door behind her.

Niles stayed in the middle of his room, his face in awe, his eyes glued to the door.

Then, he grinned.

'It'll be the best gift ever, if you'll just let me, Miss Babcock'.


End file.
